


Once Upon a Time in Smooshtown

by BiblioPan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Exhausted dad Jake receives a fancy note in the mail from someone unexpected.Love the friendship of these two and its continual evolution. More Pontiac Bandit Episodes!!!For prompt 10: Once Upon a TimeHappy Fluffy Reading!
Relationships: Doug Judy & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, doug judy/Katheryn Joyner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Once Upon a Time in Smooshtown

Jake squinted and rubbed his eyes, unsure what time or even day it was. Caring for a baby made arguing with Amy look easy, and he was pretty sure she’d never given up a point without drawing first blood. He had known from years of Terry’s stories that he’d lose sleep with Mac, but nothing prepared him for the  _ constant decisions _ . Let the baby cry it out? Set a timer then run in and rock through the tears? Call the nurse line? The pediatrician? Suck it up and throw back a scotch on the rocks?

Okay, definitely not the last one and for Godsakes, stop talking to his dad so often. 

He splashed water on his face, still tired even though his blood was 90% coffee by this point. He toweled off and stumbled back to the living room, eyeing the video monitor on the coffee table. Mac’s chest rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm, his light snores just audible through the speaker. Jake weighed his chances and decided it was now or never for a moment of respite. He snatched the monitor and his keys, locked the front door, and bounded for the stairs, only bumping into the wall once.

The mailbox held the typical assortment of junk and bills, but a heavy, cream-colored envelope caught Jake’s eye. A chill ran down his spine as he stared at the fancy—but oddly familiar—handwriting on the front. He glanced at the monitor and confirmed Mac was still sleeping, then walked to the recycling bin by the front windows. He tossed in the junkmail, shoved the bills in his hoodie pocket, then brought the envelope closer to decode the looping letters on the front. 

Jake scrunched his eyes in the glaring fluorescent light of the entryway and made out the words “Jacob and Amy Peralta”. There was no return address on either side. He tore into the envelope and tugged out a single page of cardstock. In equally fancy handwriting, it read:

“Once upon a time, a loveable miscreant happened upon a wielder of justice.

The judge knew the miscreant’s intentions were golden,

Though his past was soiled.

Their love could not be contained, and needed to be celebrated

With kisses, snuggles, and lots of day-long smooshes.

The miscreant requested the judge share his world and his name.

The pragmatic judge kept her name, 

But ran with the miscreant’s heart deep into the forest of his world.

Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today

To get through this thing called life.

So Peralta, get your corny ass cleaned up

And come be the best man at my damn wedding.”

Jake flipped the invitation over and saw a QR code and some instructions: “Check your email for directions. (I know you broke, son. It’s drivable). When you get to the gate, scan this code for entry. And do not even  _ think _ about bringing that baby.”

Best man for his best frenemy? Jake smiled and brushed away sudden tears. He jumped the stairs two at a time and whistled Prince songs until he began wheezing and resigned himself to the elevator. He slipped into the apartment, slid the locks back into place, and dropped onto the couch. Aware that Mac could wake up anytime between now and whenever the hell he wanted, Jake pulled his softest blanket to his chin, shuffled through his Bachelor’s Weekend Pajama Jammy Jam choices, and grinned. “Let’s go crazy,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Brooklyn 99 peeps and BP readers! Hope you all enjoyed this sweet moment. I may have to find a way to squeeze in more Judy/Peralta words because EEK this was fun!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos always appreciated, and thanks to EggplantSalad for the gentle word shoves. ;)


End file.
